


Time To Be Serious?

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Kinks, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-09
Updated: 2009-05-09
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:58:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8724283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Jared and Jensen have been messing around together for a while now, and Jensen wants it to become a bit more serious.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

  
Author's notes: Blowjob porn mostly, with a bit of sex ;)  
xXxXxXxXx  
  
  
  


* * *

Jared smiles at me, his eyes black with lust. His dimples aren’t as pronounced as normal, and he licks his lips. We’d just watched ‘ _The Monster at the End of This Book_ ’ where there’s a guy writing about Sam and Dean, and _crazy_ fans who slash them together, as in, _together_ , together. I raise my eyebrows at him, my lips pouting slightly. His eyes close and he stretches his neck. I take my chances in the moments his eyes are closed and lean over to kiss him. He pushes me away, okay, so I wasn’t the smartest guy, but man, we’d been fucking around for ages.

 

“Jay, I want this to be serious, not just messy handjobs and nothing else,” I tell him quietly. He looks at me, his eyes serious too. He tilts his head to the side, we’d been swapping handjobs since season two, and we’d never kissed, until then, not that it was _really_ a kiss. Suddenly his lips are pressed against mine, his mouth opening and our tongues meeting. We kiss messily, needily and so perfectly. His hand strokes my cheek and holds me for a moment before moving to pull my shirt off. I tug at his too and our naked chests touch, sending me insane with need.

 

“If you want this to be serious,” Jared mutters in between kisses, “Blow me,” he instructs pulling off his jeans. My eyes pop, I’d felt his cock in my hand, and suddenly it seemed so much _bigger_. I slide off the couch and kneel between his legs, because, _fuck_ I’d wanted this for a _long_ time. I wrap my hand around his cock, stroking him gently before sucking on each of his balls and then licking the droplet of precum off the slit. I stretch my lips around the head of his cock, marvelling at the smoothness and weight of it.

 

Above me, Jared’s moaning softly, his hands combing through my hair. I relax my throat and let his cock slide fully into my mouth, moaning at the full feeling. Jared lets out a raspy moan at that, his cock twitching in my mouth.

 

“You look so good, Jen, your mouth stretched wide over my cock, you like that don’t you?” He groans fucking my mouth gently, I just suck on his cock, swirling my tongue around it and massaging his balls with one hand and slowly pressing a finger into his arse. “Mmh, such a tease,” he moans pressing down onto my finger and I add a second one, scissoring him open for my cock. Suddenly he gasps and cums down my throat. He tastes good, and I kiss him, letting him taste himself.

 

“I’m gunna fuck you so hard, Jay…” I grunt as we lay length ways on the couch and I position myself between his legs. I grab some lube from the little drawer next to the couch and slick my cock up before sliding the head of it into Jared’s still tight arse. He presses down slightly, trying to take more of me in, “Do you want me to fuck you?” I ask raspily.

 

“Please, Jensen, please,” he whispers and I slam my cock into him, enjoying the way he stutters out some incoherent words, “FuhohfucknngJEN!” He groans as I slide out and angle my cock to hit his prostate on the way back in. He’s making all these absolutely dirty sounds as I continue to fuck him, my balls slapping his arse and I reach down to stroke his cock. He cums again quickly and I pound into him once more and cum too, coating his inside with my seed.

 

His breathing’s laboured when I come back with a warm towel to clean us up. He sits up, his hair sweated to his face, his lips swollen from biting them and he kisses me.

 

“So we’re serious?” I smile returning his kiss and cleaning his cum off us.

 

“Serious, just so long as you suck my cock often, that was _fucking good_ ,” he smirks.


End file.
